


puzzle piece

by heim



Series: and they were (step)brothers [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heim/pseuds/heim
Summary: Hyunwoo has taken this route countless times before, but today it seems to be taking way longer than usual. He is being impatient, he knows, but ever since he received that passive-aggressive text from his manager when he turned his phone back on after landing, telling him that a pick-up had been arranged, Hyunwoo hasn't been able to stand still.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu & Yoo Kihyun
Series: and they were (step)brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	puzzle piece

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first of hopefully many b-sides to ITWYP! As the story will mostly feature the current POV of the brothers, the b-sides will be one-shots exploring backstories, scenes and POVs that don't necessarily fit directly into the main story, but that enhances the story well! This one takes place seven years before ITWYP, and for anyone who just stumbled upon this, I suggest you read that before this one! 
> 
> Also, a huge thanks to Ina who beta'ed this for me, all my love to youu! 💛
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and are taking great care of yourself and each other 💛 Enjoy reading!
> 
> The title is taken from NCT Dream - Puzzle Piece.

When the seatbelt sign finally turns off, Hyunwoo grabs his backpack and quickly gets up from his seat to go stand in the aisle. He carefully pulls his small hand luggage down from the luggage compartment and waits for the doors to open. After a good seven-eight minutes of him impatiently tapping his fingers against the seat he is standing next to, they are finally told they’re allowed to leave the airplane.

He waits patiently in line behind three older businessmen who were seated in front of him, even if he is in a rush and the men seem to be taking their sweet time exiting while simultaneously trying to chat up the poor flight attendant. She seems accustomed to it with how she handles the leering men, giving them much more attention than they deserve while maintaining the most impressive customer service smile Hyunwoo has ever seen.

When they finally decide to stop harassing her and actually leave the plane, Hyunwoo is quick to grab his things to follow them, bowing apologetically towards the flight attendant for her trouble and politely tells her to have a good day. She blushes and responds with a bow as he passes her, although he is much too distracted to notice, too busy trying to figure out how to best get past the sleazy businessmen. When he eventually manages to do so, he has to tell himself not to run towards the luggage area and the main exit.

Hyunwoo has taken this route countless times before, but today it seems to be taking way longer than usual. He is being impatient, he knows, but ever since he received that passive-aggressive text from his manager when he turned his phone back on after landing, telling him that a pick-up had been arranged, Hyunwoo hasn't been able to stand still.

Speaking of said manager, he comes to a stop, quickly shooting off a message telling him that he has arrived safely in Incheon and that he will be back at the dorm as soon as possible. There is no reason to make him more annoyed with Hyunwoo than he already is. Hyunwoo picks up the pace again, tugging his luggage along as he skips past the conveyor belts towards the exit leading to the arrivals area.

The moment Hyunwoo steps through the doors, he hears a loud “Hyung!” and quickly releases the grip on his carry-on as he’s met with an armful of Kihyun. "I’ve missed you so much." The younger murmurs into his shoulder, wrapping his skinny arms tighter around Hyunwoo’s neck, as if he's afraid the other might disappear if he lets go.

Hyunwoo chuckles but hugs him back just as tightly, ruffling his hair. "I can’t believe you got up this early to come get me, Kihyun-ah.”

Kihyun scoffs playfully and pulls back, the dark bags clearly visible underneath his eyes, no matter how well put together the rest of him seems. The flight arrived at 8 in the morning, meaning the younger must have woken up at around 6, and on a Saturday at that.

“Anything for my favourite hyung!” He exclaims cutely with a bright smile taking up half of his face, and Hyunwoo can’t help but grin back at him.

“I missed you too, but you know, I was only gone for a week?"

A member of the airport staff eyes them carefully from where she is stationed by the sliding doors, her gaze hinting that they should move away from the arrivals zone. Kihyun rolls his eyes at her before pulling Hyunwoo away, fingers interlocked, barely giving the other time to grab hold of his luggage again.

"A week is  _ plenty _ of time to miss you, hyung. You have no idea how boring it has been without you. Minhyuk said he was too busy to hang out with me, which by the way is a total lie, the school year has barely even started yet! And since I couldn’t go to his place or to you, I had to go straight home every day after school and  _ hagwon _ , and at this point, I think I’d rather drown myself in the pool than listen to my parents go and on about their latest investor dinners and planned charity banquets." He sulks, now holding Hyunwoo's bigger hand in both of his smaller, softer ones.

"I can't wait until you get really famous and can get your own place or I finish middle school and high school and can do whatever I want, whichever comes first." He finishes his rant taking a deep breath. Hyunwoo doesn't mind the younger’s theatrics, smiling down at him with a warm gaze as they exit the airport.

"Do you think your parents will stop nagging you just because you've moved out?" He asks as they are hit in the face by the harsh, cold February wind. The thin material of his hoodie does little to keep any warmth that he previously had gained from his speed-walking, so he huddles closer to Kihyun, who is dressed much more appropriately for the winter months with a thick parka.

The younger tilts his head to face him, rolling his eyes at the words. "You know they’ll never stop nagging until I graduate from SNU, and I don't even know if I wanna go there." Kihyun huffs and pulls Hyunwoo towards the black town car the older recognises as one belonging to the Yoo family. He bows politely as he makes eye contact with old Mr. Nam, the trusted driver who has been working for Kihyun’s father since forever. Mr. Nam relieves him of his hand luggage to store it in the back.

Kihyun turns to Hyunwoo with a sickly-sweet look in his eyes and pulls at his arm. "You don't have to head back to the dorms straight away, do you? I mean, you've only just landed, the manager won't know if the flight was delayed or if traffic was super slow or whatever, right? I bet you haven’t even had breakfast yet!"

A car honks as it speeds past them, rudely telling them they are spending time in the wrong space, just like the airport worker earlier, only less polite. Kihyun glares after it, before getting into the car where Mr. Nam holds the door open for the two of them. Hyunwoo takes his backpack off, placing it on the ground in front of his seat as he gets in next to Kihyun. The younger immediately snuggles up to him, always more tactile after they have been away from each other for a while.

"You know I had to text him the moment I landed. I’m just happy he wasn’t being more obnoxious about letting you pick me up, he’s not exactly your biggest fan.”

“Not my biggest fan? He hates my guts. Just because he caught me sneaking in  _ once _ ?” Kihyun says indignantly and huffs, then immediately sits up straight, cautiously shifting his wide-eyed stare towards the rear-view mirror to meet the driver's mirthful gaze. “Please don’t tell my parents I said that!”

Mr. Nam laughs back at him with a warm smile, training his eyes back on the road to leave the airport parking area. “Don’t you worry, I didn’t hear a thing.”

“You’re the best, Nam-ssi! So, as I was saying…”

✵✵✵

Kihyun passes out the moment they get onto the expressway leading them back to the city, his head comfortably nestled on Hyunwoo’s shoulder. Hyunwoo tries in vain to get his phone out from his backpack, not wanting to wake the younger by moving around too much. He sighs as he gives up, leaning back in his seat again and gently strokes Kihyun’s hand where his fingers are wrapped around Hyunwoo's bicep. Kihyun turned fourteen just two months ago, but he looks even younger now that he’s asleep and Hyunwoo can’t help but coo at how cute his  _ dongsaeng  _ looks, all peaceful like this.

“I know it’s not my place to say, but he almost had a minor panic attack when he came out to meet me by the car this morning, thinking he had overslept and would therefore be unable to make it to the airport on time.”

Hyunwoo looks up to meet Mr. Nam’s gaze. “I would have had to wait a little bit for the bus either way, so I wouldn’t have minded. I didn’t even expect anyone to pick me up, to be honest. I’m sorry you had to wake up this early because of me.”

“I don’t mind at all. These little adventures are much more exciting than the usual traffic jams I’m stuck in.” He says with a chuckle.

“If you say so."

The silence then returns and engulfs them, the only sound being the low purr of the car’s motor and Kihyun’s shallow breaths against Hyunwoo’s shoulder. The sun is peeking out through the dark clouds, colouring the scenery in bright shades as they’re getting closer to the familiar cityscape of Seoul. He wonders if he should wake Kihyun up so they can chat a little longer, but he decides against it, figures he can find some time once he’s updated on his upcoming schedules and his manager is in a better mood.

“You two and the Lee’s son, you take good care of each other.”

Hyunwoo looks towards the front seat again, but Mr. Nam’s eyes remain on the road, expressionless. He looks down at the sleeping boy and smiles, carefully pulling him closer and tucking away a stray lock of black hair from his eyes.

“We’re best friends,” he responds after a little while, “We have to take care of each other.”

The older man hums affirmingly as he stops at a red light. “He always seems a bit lost without you two, as if there’s something missing.”

Hyunwoo ponders at the words before answering, realising the driver must have picked up on lots of things through the years, working for the Yoo family. 

“I guess we just fit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated! 💛
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/heim100)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Heim100)   
>  [BLM](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/)   
> 


End file.
